Trickster Who
by Chillman22
Summary: Having enough of the Gallifrey High Council's holier-than-thou perspective, Maelstrom decided to do the one thing that no-one expected of him, that only one other person has ever done before, runaway in a TARDIS and being able to change himself only once, becoming like The Doctor and hiding his true name by forgetting his old one, by becoming The Trickster. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **After watching the Doctor Who 2017 Christmas Special, which was heart warming at the end, but I won't spoil things for everyone.**

The Time-Lord Maelstrom has always looked up towards The Doctor, for years he's studied the runaway Time-Lord that stole a TARDIS, or was it the TARDIS that stole him, Maelstrom was amazed at the old-man in his blue box, but what surprised Maelstrom the most was the Doctor went against the High Council Of Gallifrey of the past, locking his home-world in a portrait named 'Gallifrey Falls No More' for who knows how long, with the Doctor searching for his home the long way round.

After all the Doctor's been through, all the villains he's face, the places he's been to, all of them many, many faces he had, yet most importantly, the friends and companions he has lost, Maelstrom's heart went out to him, granted Maelstrom was still a young Time-Lord, hell he hasn't even regenerated yet, he's still a young man, by Time-Lord standers.

Though after seeing The Doctor's life as a study, along with how the Council was gonna send him to war like all the others, things in Maelstrom's mind began to 'click,' like a light-bulb flicking on, his mind was open to the possibility, he could feel both his hearts speeding up, could he really go through with what he was about to do.

Deep inside he KNEW that he wanted to go against the council, to do the one thing that the council thought wouldn't happen again, since Maelstrom has always followed orders, in his studies he did everything the teacher said, even now he was following what others wanted, telling him, 'it's for your own good,' or 'it's for the honour of Gallifrey,' or other such rubbish, no-one questioned about it, no-one ever asked why, why follow the whole 'Lord' part of being a Time-Lord, Lording over others, thinking that what the Time-Lords do is above other living beings.

Getting up, Maelstrom casually made his way to the TARDIS chambers, where they hold all ships in storage, as he passed a few guards, making it look as though he was just looking, they let him pass, not giving him a second thought, as Maelstrom was walking, watching the guards in his peripheral vision as they turned a corner, he slowly made his way towards a TARDIS.

Before he could enter one, he saw a light above another's door change from white to red, making him think, ' _Now that's strange, the moment I was about to enter this one, that TARDIS' light changes,_ ' narrowing his eyes, he ended up growing a smile, ' _Well, I think I found my ride, or maybe in this case, my ride found me._ '

Rushing over towards the TARDIS that seems to 'call' for him, opening the door, as he's about to enter, he looks back down both sides of the corridors, having a mischievous, pranking smile, "I guess it's time I do what The Doctor did by stealing this TARDIS and runaway, while pulling a little trick on them," his eyes brightened at that thought, entering and closing the doors, Maelstrom began flicking and pressing buttons, "Well now, there's an idea, 'tricking' everyone into thinking I won't follow in The Doctor's footsteps, I'm surprised no-ones thought of this before," flicking another switch, hearing the TARDIS's happy noise, "But then again, they are stuck in their ways, never thinking outside of their own planet, never exploring or seeing what the Universe has to offer."

Taking out a vial filled with something he's been working on in secret, "And hopefully with this, I only have to regenerate once, then when I've reached old age I'll simply regenerate without changing my face, the only shame thing being I couldn't leave any notes for others to copy and figure out," Since Gallifrey would nodoubt use his findings to try and better their people, but for obvious reasons he couldn't leave anything behind, turning on accelerator, the TARDIS began it's travel, "The only thing is I only had enough for one person and even though I wanted to make one for The Doctor, once I drink this the regeneration process will begin and because of the change I won't be able to remember the formula, a Time-Lord's regeneration is a fickle thing."

Taking a deep breath, he took the plunge and drank the whole thing, the now empty vial slipped from his grip, smashing on the floor, moving away from the console, he gripped at his stomach, "I m-must say, this regeneration process is very painful."

The TARDIS began sounding the cloister bells, as if knowing what was happening, Maelstrom's hands began glowing, "I know we only just met," he says, speaking to the TARDIS, "But this is something that needed to be done, since I'm moving from my old life on Gallifrey, at least I'm changing my personality and body only once, while I remember who I was and why I decided to runaway, granted I won't remember the formula for the Doctor to drink himself, but at least he now has someone to help him save a few worlds, after all, it's a big Universe and even the Doctor needs help from The Trickster now and again."

Standing straight, the now named Trickster's whole body began to glow, with one mighty yell, his whole being changed, never to change again, gone was his average brown hair, brown eyes look, now he was the Trickster, the never changing spiky blond haired, blue-eyed 20 year old looking Time-Lord with whisker-marks on his cheeks and a handsome charm, smirks to himself, "Right ah, huh," feeling his teeth with his tongue, he couldn't help but say out load, "My canine teeth are slightly more fanged than they should be, that's weird."

Moving along The Trickster looks around and says "Oh yeah, that's right I'm the Trickster, and I'm on my way to visit the Doctor, Believe it." With a big smile at the end.

* * *

 **I think I'll leave the design of the TARDIS, with the desktop setting, since the TARDIS is in it's default setting, along with the Trickster's clothing style for whoever adopts this idea.**

 **I also felt that calling Maelstrom 'Naruto' was too on the nose, since Naruto doesn't really sound like a Gallifrey-type name, but Maelstrom of Gallifrey sounds perfect, since I'm using his name's true meaning, besides fishcakes, and as you can tell the Trickster would have Naruto's personality, since Naruto is unpredictable, yet has the knowledge of a Time-Lord.**

 **I think this is more of an adventure type of story, since I doubt Maelstrom aka the Trickster, would be like Captain Jack from Torchwood, though if the person who adopts this idea wants Naruto to sleep with other species then it's up to them.**

* * *

 **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Doctor Who.**


End file.
